Alternate Realities
Universe 0: '''The universe housing The Council '''Universe 1: '''The main V for Ventura universe, follows the exact storyline. '''Universe 2: '''The "Jack Lives" universe, follows the story as if Jack didn't disappear and was there with Error during his childhood, never visited but mentioned '''Universe 3: '''The "Orphan" universe, if Jack was with Error and as such Error died, having Skull take over, '''Universe 4: '''The "Uncle Skull" universe, where Skull was never reset and as such was the Uncle to both EC and Jack. '''Universe 5: '''The "Genoverse", Home to GEC and one version of Evil Skull. The universe where Skull turned evil. Was first mentioned in "Genocide" and then later mentioned by GEC on multiple accounts. '''Universe 6: '''The "Future Universe", Home to Edward and Karry, where Jack died from a heart disease before Gothic's invasion '''Universe 7: '''The "Mafia" Universe, Where Jack and TinySatan are part of opposite gangs '''Universe 8: '''The "Alternate" Universe, Where Satan's wife was alive and as such TinySatan was raised differently and Jack never died. '''Universe 9: '''The "Purging" Universe, An alternate version of Universe 8 where a purge like event happens every year for 12 hours. '''Universe 10: '''The "Mercenary" Universe, the events that may have unfolded if Jack didn't die to Satan '''Universe 11: '''The "Long Lost Lover" Universe, where TinySatan was sent to an all girls school and found out she was a lesbian. '''Universe 12: '''The "Alternate Lover" Universe, where Jack fell in love with Viola instead of TinySatan '''Universe 13: '''The "Western" Universe, if V for Ventura was set in a western setting '''Universe 14: '''The "Child" Universe, if a machine made by Ace blew up and made every member of the main family de-age '''Universe 15: '''The "BodySwap" Universe, if a machine made by Ace blew up and made every member of the main family switch bodies '''Universe 16: '''The "MovieStar" Universe, if V for Ventura was an in universe show, and every character was an actor '''Universe 17: '''The "Demon!Jack" Universe, if Jack and TinySatan had switched places, making Jack the demon and TinySatan the trickster under Error's care. '''Universe 18: '''The "Fell" Universe, if everyone were in a universe where everyone was an asshole and/or obsessed with sex '''Universe 19: '''The "Swap" Universe, if everyone swapped with another person in the family '''Universe 20: '''The "Horror" Universe, if everyone lived underground and were all horrifying monsters '''Universe 21: '''The "Dream" Universe, if everyone were based on a kind of Dream '''Universe 22: '''The "Murder" Universe, if Jack had murdered everyone and gone crazy '''Universe 23: '''The "Terminator" Universe, If Murder had used the Termination Soul to further his own power '''Universe 24: '''The "Terminated" Universe, where Skull became a minion of Gothic and as such Jay became trained in the way of the Termination Soul '''Universe 25: '''The "Controlled" Universe, Where Soul Eater took control over Zach instead of Skull '''Universe 26: The "Sigma" Universe, Where Iona is a future assassin for Sigma Universe 27: '''The "Japan" Universe, where everyone is in a Japanese universe '''Universe 28: '''The "Zombie" Universe, where everyone is in a Zombie apocalypse '''Universe 29: '''The "Genderswap" Universe, where everyone has swapped genders '''Universe 30: '''The "Snapped" Universe, where Error Skull and Snapped!EC hail from '''Universe 223: '''The "Ghost Onyx" Universe '''Universe 404: '''Home of Error!Jack '''Universe 610: '''The "Ultimate" Universe, an alternate version of the main V for Ventura universe '''Universe CO-0001: '''The "PUBG" Universe, a crossover with the game PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds '''Universe CO-0002: '''The "Gotham" Universe, A crossover with Batman & The Teen Titans '''Universe CO-0003: '''The "Xavier" Universe, a crossover with The X-Men '''Universe CO-0004: '''The "Marvel" Universe, a crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe '''Universe CO-0005: '''The "Sonic" Universe, a crossover with the Sonic game series '''Universe CO-0006: '''The "Deadrising" Universe, a crossover with the Dead Rising Game series '''Universe CO-0007: '''The "Canon" Universe, a crossover with the game Undertale '''Universe CO-0008: '''The "Kombat" Universe, a crossover with the Mortal Kombat game series '''Universe CO-0009: '''The "Assassin" Universe, a crossover with the Assassin's Creed game series '''Universe CO-0010: '''The "Underfalls" Universe, a crossover with the Gravity Falls series '''Universe CO-0011: '''The "Devil Deal" Universe. a crossover with the Cuphead game '''Universe CO-0012: '''The "Ella Universe" Universe, a crossover with the Steven Universe series ''' '''Universe CO-0013: '''The "Jack & Skull" Universe, a crossover with the Rick & Morty series '''Universe CO-0014: '''The "FNaF" Universe, a crossover with the Five Nights at Freddy's game series '''Universe CO-0015: '''The "Undernatural" Universe, a crossover with the Supernatural series '''Universe CO-0016: '''The "Undertime" Universe, a crossover with the Adventure Time Series '''Universe CO-0017: '''The "Trainertale" Universe, a crossover with the ever popular Pokémon Series '''Universe CO-0018: '''The "Ace 10" Universe, a crossover with the Ben 10 Series '''Universe ???: '''Home of Core!Skull